


Are You Smarter Than a Fourth Grader? (or Sammy Winchester Ain't Indiana Jones)

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Humor, Microfic, Missing Scene, POV John Winchester, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sam stole the Journal, but John didn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Smarter Than a Fourth Grader? (or Sammy Winchester Ain't Indiana Jones)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Missing Scene Drabblette set during the 1991 flashback in A Very Supernatural Christmas.  
>  _Originally posted on Livejournal December 14th, 2007_

John reached into his coat for the familiar comforting bulk of his journal and realized something was wrong. Horribly wrong. The cover didn't feel like leather, and the sides didn't flex in when he grabbed it. He pulled out what was where his journal should have been.

_MathQuest 4?_

John looked up at the demon-possessed man staring pissily at him from inside the restraining circle.

"Uh, looks like I'm fresh out of exorcisms." He held up the textbook and grinned gamely. "How's about some long division instead?"


End file.
